That Unassuming Thing
by edis0n
Summary: Senbonzakura and Zangetsu wonder how their masters can be so oblivious to one another. But they both realise that Byakuya and Ichigo will realise eventually, and admit to the emotions they both feel. And perhaps, it won't take as long as they thought.


It seems I'm submitting more BLEACH stories than other fandoms this summer! I can't tell if that is a good or bad thing yet though. I'm just grateful for the inspiration and lack of writer's block.

Just for reference, this takes place after the Winter War, in a future setting where Ichigo has died (I suppose, if he's in Soul Society full time, he has to be) and went on to become a full-fledged shinigami, who is also a captain/vice-captain in one of the 13 divisions. Since I didn't really describe their appearances, Senbonzakura is without his mask (use your imagination as to how his face looks) and Zangetsu appears as how he looks when he is Tensa Zangetsu (I guess you should look it up if you don't already know?).'

I wrote this in about 30 minutes (something I'm quite proud of), so if there are any mistakes, let me know!

Enjoy! ㅡㅂㅡ

* * *

><p>Watching their masters was a task they both agreed was rather tiresome at times. Tiresome, not because their wielders were both stubborn and difficult young men in their own ways, but because they were both fond of noticing things that were very obvious. If not noticing, perhaps they were both in hard-headed denial.<p>

"For one whose emotions usually get the better of him, your master seems to be absolutely oblivious." Senbonzakura commented to Tensa Zangetsu, as the two observing spirits kept one another company on a rooftop. Their vantage point gave a very clear view of their respective shinigami sparring down below.

Zangetsu glanced at the samurai-like spirit next to him. "For one whose emotions are usually so carefully concealed, your master seems to be rather loose with them as of late."

Senbonzakura spared his dark-clad companion an amused but also sheepish smile. It was easy to tell he was more at ease with his expressions than his master. "Saa… it would seem both of our shinigami are absolutely clueless."

Zangetsu snorted, the gesture unbecoming for someone as controlled as he was (such a stark contrast to his master). "Clueless? Considering how long they've gone without noticing anything at all, I would say that's an understatement, Senbonzakura."

The two watched as Ichigo and Byakuya continued to spar, with ordinary metal swords. Their movements followed one another effortlessly, a vicious yet graceful sort of dance. The metal of their blades sang, mellifluous sounds filling the air as they parried blows.

Senbonzakura could not see how Byakuya could not notice how comfortable he was around the orange-haired boy, to the point where he'd even allowed himself to be seen by the other without his _kenseiken_ in his hair, the dark locks instead tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Much like how he did as a child.

Senbonzakura could see easily, though his master would likely deny firmly, how his eyes flickered with worry when the other fell or bled, especially when he was sparring with Kenpachi, or how they would linger when Ichigo was not looking, focusing on the jasmine tea that they would have after a good match.

Ichigo most likely already knew of how comfortable he was around the noble, which explained his hesitation in their current spar. He refused to look at him directly in the eyes, and when contact did happen, his eyes would flit away, thinking himself lucky that he was already exerting him. For he could say his hammering heart and warming cheeks were because of all the movement.

Though years had passed, many years in fact, he could not see how his ward was still so blind to such things. Senbonzakura and Zangetsu both wondered, with some fondness and a lot of exasperation, when they would possibly take note of anything.

"They are both stubborn, and reluctant to admit to something so… unassuming as love." Senbonzakura noted, glancing across at Tensa Zangetsu. Said spirit nodded, though a sort of rare wistful smile came to his face.

"But they will, eventually."

Senbonzakura nodded, "Though it may take a decade or two, I agree wholeheartedly."

With that, no more words were said as the two zanpakutou spirits watched their masters continue to spar. Senbonzakura swore he saw a almost invisible smile on Byakuya's face as Ichigo, for once, silently let the older shinigami wrap up his wounds from their spar without argument. And Zangetsu would reluctantly admit he felt his mood rise when Ichigo's face soften quite obviously, when Byakuya offered to let him stay at the manor, rather than return to his own residence in Seireitei, since it was becoming dark already.

Yes, the two would realize eventually, that unassuming thing called love.


End file.
